Crash
by Ryan-Kun
Summary: Best Beach Day Ever. At lest that's what the four boys of Big Time Rush hopped. Things don't turn out too well for James when he meets his watery match.   -Slight Jarlos


As Carlos closed his eyes, sitting in the cold, dark hospital room, he allowed his mind to turn back to when it all started: the boys convinced Griffin to let them use his beach house for the day.

One day at the beach is what they wanted— Carlos wanted to built up a nice beach bod, Logan was hoping to find buried goodies, Kendall, of course, wanted to spend the day with Jo. But as all the boys knew, that wasn't likely going to happen.

James wanted to go tan, maybe meet a girl or two, but most of all- go surfing!

* * *

~Crash.

* * *

"Camille!" James shouted, clutching his clipboard and check list.

"Here!" The exited teen replied swiftly

"The Jennifers!"

"So here!" Three girls replied in unison, each skinny as the day is long.

"Guitar Dude?" He smiled

"Today it's Ukulele Dude!" the known stoner raised his small, islander instrument and lead a small pack of swooning girls into the Best Beach Day Ever Bus.

James walked over to Logan, who was chatting with Carlos. They heard Kendall, with a voice dripping with disappointment, talk to Jo who was dressed like she was going skiing.

"Wanna take a bet that she won't make it?" Logan turned his head to each side, getting handshakes from his two best friends.

The two lovers kissed goodbye and Jo walked off to her driver. "I hate New Town High" Kendall griped as he buried his head on Carlos' shoulder.

"It's only a matter of time before your mom finds out that we didn't put on sunscreen, K-Dog, so I suggest we get heading to the beach." Logan informed them.

"Let's go!" Buddhabob yelled.

Minutes passed and everyone was ready to leave… until the front doors of the Palm Woods flew open and Mrs. Knight was standing there, a bottle of sunscreen in hand.

"BOYS!" She yelled, running towards the bus but the boys scream for Buddhabob to close the door- and he did.

They were off.

* * *

"Kendall- stop worrying, Jo will get here soon." James patted his best friend on the back as he slid on his wet suit.

"I know, man. I just want this to be the Best Beach Day Ever WITH HER" The blonde boy sighed.

"It'll be fine. Just chill— put your beach blanket down, maybe take a nap. Sip some lemonade, count the seagulls! Just stop worrying." He smirked. "Your bad vibes are affecting _Ukulele _Dude's energy."

James pointed to a withered Guitar Dude who was being fanned and cared for by lots of girls. Kendall nodded silently and the two friends fist bumped. James ran off to grab his board as he saw an old guy approach a sad Kendall Knight.

"Carlos! What's up?" James highfived his friend who, for some odd reason, had been carrying around a pain of dumbbells all day.

"Not much, dude, Just working on my muscles! For the lad_ayyyyyys_~!" The smile that spread across the shorter boy's face sent tingles up and down James' spine.

"Yeah, have fun with that" The taller one laughed and tussled Carlos' hair.

"There's some old dude over by Kendall. It's sort of creepy." Carlos looked over by their friend talking to some old man doing a sort of hand motion.

"Hmm…" James pondered. "I'll go check it out. Have fun with the '_ladayyyyys'_" He chuckled and walked away.

". . . And the big kahuna; looking for that perfect wave!" The guy Carlos was talking about said, hands moving up and down in a surfing motion.

"AND I'm going to find it!" James butted in, fully ready to hit the waves.

"Kowabunga" He whispered into Kendall's ear with a bit of comic force.

Kendall looked at James with a bit of a harsh look, then back to the weird dude. James could see Logan coming up for a chat— or something. Metal detector in hand, the smart boy seemed completely focused on the ground instead of his friends that were standing right in front of him.

"Well, dude, I'm off. Catch 'ya later!" James ran off, tapping Logan on the head before reaching the edge of the beach.

"Hello tasty waves, I'm James Diamond; I'll be riding you today."

James jumped into the water, landing on his board which sort or hurt his stomach. He wasn't complaining, he was in for the ride of his life and he had been looking forward to carving some waves since they got to LA.

"Whoa! James is gonna surf!" A very exited (or high) Ukulele Dude exclaimed, his disciples of girls following behind him.

The water was pretty quiet for a few feet until the boy got about half a mile out.

There was a large flock of black birds that James scared away. He was never the superstitious kind, but he had watched a show on the Raven Mockers a few days back and knew they only showed up when people were about to die or were dying. Just one of the many things rushing threw his head as the large wave began to form in front of him.

James was so excited; he hopped up and got into position. The ocean's spray wetting his hair and his cheeks.

He knew it wasn't a big deal, but in his adrenalin rush, it felt like nothing mattered more than impressing everybody watching on the shore. As he first hit the wave, he felt a bit unstable but soon overcame it.

"You got this, James." He stabled himself and resumed position again; he was being blinded by the salt water that seemed to be scraping at his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, getting a bit distracted, causing him to lose balance more than last time.

A helpless gasp was followed by a dark, painful scream that was drowned out by the powerful hands commands of the ocean, and James' voice was shattered by the violence of the crusty ocean floor.

Everybody on the shore saw this, and screamed. Carlos ran over to see what was happening.

Nobody could see James anymore, the wave was still crashing. It was crashing right on top of the singer a thousand times over each with a dimming power, but with increased push and pull.

James couldn't open his eyes, they felt like the sea had sewn then shut for his own good. He could feel his lungs fill with water and sand and words that would never be spoken.

James could feel his body split open—he could feel his blood react with the salt and sting.

James was completely powerless; he could do nothing but help the ruthless water seal his own fate. Up and down, side to side, over and under himself the tide pushed him out, and pulled him back in. James, however, could get enough air in his shattered body to scream for help one last time before submitting himself and falling asleep.


End file.
